Previous methods for turning hatted rotors are not as efficient as desired. In particular, the prior art methods for processing a hatted brake rotor involve a plurality of work stations and numerous machining operations. Several machining operations can be performed at each work station.
Numerous brake rotors are processed annually and a reduction in the number of work stations and/or the number of processing steps would be a significant improvement.